


A little drip of heat

by Christywalks



Category: The State Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: AO3存档





	

**Author's Note:**

> AO3存档

 

尼古拉斯跌坐在沙发上，大口喘着气，心脏在胸腔里飞速跳动着。他感觉自己眼前有些模糊，像是被看不见的雾气挡住了视线，而在他的脑子里只有自己掺着砂子一样粗粝的呼吸声不断回荡。他的呼吸声从他的身体里冒出来，直直撞向四面的墙壁，最终回到他的耳朵里，一个永不可解的死循环。

 

屋子里安静极了，除了他自己的呼吸声，尼古拉斯却感到坐立不安，仿佛他仍然等待着一位手持消音器手枪的杀手走进来朝他的肚子上来一枪。他的配枪还握在手里，枪柄被从他掌心沁出来的汗水打得透湿，大概不是军情六处出身的人最值得骄傲的时刻。他张开嘴想说什么，却发现自己暂时发不出声音；而就算他能说点什么，偌大的房间里也并没有人听得到。他抬起头望向左边，又看向右边，然而他的两个同伴仍然静默地躺在那里，并没有人对他现在如此慌张的表现作出任何带着嘲讽的评论。

 

CMC安保公司的头儿，美国国防部副部长，随便哪个人都能对此刻的尼古拉斯大开嘲讽，然而他只是一个人坐在这里，喘着气，用手指穿过自己的头发，希望自己能立刻决定好下一秒该干什么。

 

偌大的房间里，只有他一个人的呼吸声。

 

他的鼻子还在流血，昨天被马克一拳击中的脆弱组织在今天又一次破裂开来，温热的液体将他的呼吸堵住了一大半，而尚未平息的喘气更让他觉得头晕脑胀，仿佛被无穷无尽的水汽包裹其中，无法离去。透过笼罩住双眼的白雾，尼古拉斯似乎看到了几年前的自己，和眼前这个躺在地板上一动不动的人一起挤在那个不算宽敞的淋浴隔间里，热水从头顶毫不吝啬地浇下来，带着水蒸气将他的头发淋得一团糟。他几乎睁不开眼睛，但皮肤的敏感度胜过了一切，而和他一起挤在隔间里的年轻人的躯体似乎比热水的温度还要高，急切的双手与嘴唇在他的身上游走吮吸，似乎想要将他从内而外燃烧殆尽。

 

老天，你真是块十足的冰。记忆里的年轻人一边吮着尼古拉斯的脖子一边朝他抬起眼睛，深色的长睫毛同样被热水浇得一塌糊涂。

 

你倒是热情得远超过我的预想，甜心。尼古拉斯也终于微笑起来，俯下身，用舌头去勾引年轻人嘴里那条不知为何就是比自己温度高了不少的舌头。

 

他们在淋浴隔间里放荡地亲吻，抚摸，释放自己，完全不在乎会有任何人走进来听见这一切。年轻人的皮肤在他的手掌下光滑紧致，隐藏在下面的肌肉随着动作变化而起伏舒张，尼古拉斯在很长一段时间里头一次感觉到来自另一个人莫名的吸引力。这才是他们的第二次会面，但他们已经像两个饥渴的青少年一样在公共壁球馆的淋浴间里不管不顾地搞了起来。尼古拉隐约看到未来因为这段关系所产生的数不清的麻烦，可深色头发的年轻人如此热情地吻着他，眼睛后面偶尔闪烁过的一点光让尼古拉斯无法说不。

 

克里斯托弗·斯泰尔斯，国防部副部长，国防部情报部门长官。

 

那是大概一周前，在一场华盛顿英美共同举办的外事会议上在尼古拉斯耳旁响起的声音。正想介绍双方的女秘书被人抢了先，尴尬地站在一旁，尼古拉斯朝她微微一笑以示抚慰，然后转过头看向对面这个脊背挺得很直，一只手正朝自己伸出来，面容年轻得几乎配不上刚才那串头衔的年轻人。这个名叫克里斯托弗·斯泰尔斯的年轻人脸上有种在尼古拉斯眼里呼之欲出的东西，让他在挤满整个大厅的政治家里顿时亮得夺目。于是尼古拉斯礼貌地伸出右手和对方轻轻一握，在皮肤相触的瞬间感受到对方炙热却干燥的手心。

 

尼古拉斯·布鲁克赫斯，英使馆外事顾问。尼古拉斯向眼前这位头次见面的国防部新副部长介绍自己。

 

外事顾问，是吗？斯泰尔斯挑起眉毛，仿佛他听懂了某个谁也未曾提及的笑话。认识你非常高兴。

 

然后他们被身后的等待礼节性问候的人潮推开，一个向东一个向西。尼古拉斯绕着大半个会议室大厅握了不知道多少次手，偶尔回头间一眼就看到斯泰尔斯站在大厅的另一端，同样转过头朝自己的方向看过来。

 

在那之后他们便没了正面交际。这种会议桌上尼古拉斯从来不负责发声的部分，而是把绝大部分的注意力都集中在坐在身旁的马克爵士身上，在心里盘算着应对各种各样情况的各种各样对策。然而每当他抬起头，将目光偶尔略过坐在他们对面的沃纳部长，克里斯托弗·斯泰尔斯的深色眼睛总会在同一时间看过来，仿佛他一直在等待着尼古拉斯的目光降临。如果尼古拉斯再年轻一点，再虚荣一点，他肯定以为对面这位年轻的副部长会在会议结束后就递给他一把钥匙，或者一张房卡。

 

然而并没有。在年轻人掌心带来的灼烧感快要在尼古拉斯的印象里烟消云散时，他发现自己在壁球馆的预约时间里多出了个让他有点心烦的练习伙伴。斯泰尔斯副部长穿着全套装备推门走了进来，露出牙齿微笑时像个刚从广告里走出来的运动模特。

 

你知道你出现在这里意味着什么吗？尼古拉斯抱着双臂问他。

 

意味着什么？斯泰尔斯毫不畏惧尼古拉斯冷冰冰的眼神，从他手里抢过壁球，做出准备发球的姿势。准备好了吗，外事顾问先生？

 

意味着英国大使馆有情报外泄的漏洞，有人泄露了我的行程表。

 

那我作为一条战线上的伙伴过来找一场友谊赛，而不是背着炸弹的疯子试图袭击伟大的不列颠帝国，对你而言不是好极了吗？壁球在他的球拍上发出一声沉闷的扣响，撞过墙面后朝尼古拉斯的方向飞快地砸了过来。他不得不扬起手臂回击，而等他反应过来时他们已经打了整整一局。13:15，克里斯托弗·斯泰尔斯是个尼古拉斯完全没料想到的壁球高手。汗水顺着他的脊背流淌下来，而年轻人上次见面时还被发胶抹得整整齐齐的头发也被汗水黏在额头一角，让他看起来更可笑之极得年轻了。尼古拉斯感觉自己身体里那股旁人轻易无法碰触的好斗被彻底激起，他从地上拾起球，在剧烈呼吸间努力口气平稳地说了一句：

 

再来一局。

 

克里斯托弗扬唇一笑，将从墙壁弹回来的球角度精妙地狠狠抽了回去。

 

一个小时后两个人一起撞进公共浴室的淋浴隔间，牙齿磕在一起，手指插进后颈的头发。尼古拉斯感觉自己热极了，因为刚才的运动浑身都是汗，淋浴头喷出的热水仿佛坏掉一样根本冷不下来，而怀里的克里斯托弗热得像团火，不把尼古拉斯烤干誓不罢休。

 

尼古拉斯发誓自己从没遇见过天生体温这么高的人。如果克里斯托弗不是这么多年来都一切正常，尼古拉斯说不定会给他推荐个专科大夫之类的，但随着时间推移克里斯托弗无休无止的热度似乎有了非常好的原因。美国历史上最年轻的一位国防部副部长在各界都引起了轩然大波，有人批评他太过年轻，除了学历和家世一无是处；有人说他缺乏经验，林恩·沃纳会选用他简直是个天大的笑话；当然还有说的更难听，那些根本拿不上台面的话。但克里斯托弗依然像一团火，一天仿佛有四十八个小时的精力，像头好斗的牛头梗一样维护着国防部以及沃纳部长的利益，短短几个月时间就将这些质疑和谣言全都被烧得干净，仅剩下用鞋跟踩一踩就散得粉碎的余烬。

 

而尼古拉斯则度过了自己这辈子最温暖的一个冬天。诚然，华盛顿的冬天比英国要稍微好过一些，但并非温暖宜人。可在这一年冬天的某些夜晚，当他靠在克里斯托弗公寓的沙发上，穿着羊毛袜的双脚翘起来搭在咖啡桌上，而公寓的主人躺在他的大腿上，眯着一只眼睛阅读似乎无休无止的公文时，尼古拉斯可以说自己那在些时候被稍微动摇了。尤其当克里斯托弗揉着眼睛放下手里的文件缓缓坐起身，压在他大腿那侧的耳朵红得可爱，并且凑过来给他一个漫不经心的吻，尼古拉斯甚至觉得也许眼前的这一切很好很对，他该将其视为自己撞了运，而不是无边无际麻烦开头那点让人可怜的甜头。

 

这些动摇若是拿在日光下来分析，尼古拉斯保准会对自己不怎么坚定的意志嗤之以鼻。他在被克里斯托弗拖入那个淋浴隔间的时候就知道这场不知道该用什么名次来形容的关系迟早会破裂。他们是极为契合的床伴没有错，但除此之外再没了别的优点。尼古拉斯有自己的职责和忠诚，大英政府以及马克爵士的安危永远排在他目前人生的第一位，而天知道克里斯托弗的野心究竟有多大，他试图从林恩·沃纳那里汲取的一星半点又是种怎样复杂扭曲的感情。他们给不了彼此最想要的东西，只能委屈求其次，或者更次，而尼古拉斯知道克里斯托弗从来不是那种甘于委身次品的人。只要动荡的国际政坛里一个再小不过的火花就会立刻终止他们之间其实什么都没开始发展的一切。

 

然而尼古拉斯也许真的开始变得好运起来了，因为哪怕伊拉克战争这么深的泥潭都没能让他们撕破彼此的脸皮。他们平日一周见一两次，有时一起过周末，竟然就这样断断续续过了这么几年。

 

克里斯托弗仍然热得让他有时难以接受，而对方也会偶尔戏称尼古拉斯是一块在北海泡了太久的冰。他会叫克里斯托弗甜心，用那种轻柔的，低沉的，听起来半真半假的语气，而克里斯托弗有时甚至在床上都会称呼他为布鲁克赫斯，外事会面时语气尤为恶劣，好好一个姓氏被他念得像是在调情。他们冬天有时会四肢交缠睡在一起，夏天两个人中间绝对会隔开一段不会传热的距离，但无论如何，喜欢抱住对方入睡的人从来都不是尼古拉斯。

 

除去激烈得几乎能燃烧一切的性事，他们真正亲密的时刻似乎只有冬天夜晚那短暂的几小时，尼古拉斯就坐在这里，而克里斯托弗的头压在他的腿上，陌生却安心的重量，散发着无穷无尽的热度——

 

楼梯口响起脚步声，尼古拉斯猛地抬起头，发现自己的呼吸在不知什么时候已经平稳下来。屋子里终于传来第二个人的呼吸声，联邦调查局的乔治·布雷克探员如约到来了。

 

***

 

在他们商量稳妥并布置完事发现场后，布雷克探员从口袋里拿出手机准备呼叫她的小组，但尼古拉斯伸出一只手。

 

能给我一点时间吗？

 

布雷克点点头，收起手机，顺着楼梯走到底层门厅去了。偌大的屋子里又剩下尼古拉斯一个人，而他走到那个仰面躺在地板上的年轻人面前，在他身边轻轻半跪下来。他想起自己最后一次在克里斯托弗还活着的时候碰触他，双手捧住对方已经烧起来的脸颊，炙热的温度和自己冰冷的双手对比起来甚至有些刺痛。你个小混账，他记得自己这样咒骂道，慌乱得连从不离身的手枪都随地一扔，而他的心脏是那样疯狂地泵着鲜血，似乎想要将这带有温度的液体送入他多年冰冷的肢体末端，好让克里斯托弗的皮肤在他的手掌下感觉起来不那么难受。

 

他在橱柜里胡乱翻着药瓶，整个人仿佛被从头顶浇下的热水所笼罩，甚至没听到那声被消音的枪响，直到克里斯托弗倒下的身体压倒了座椅。

 

他记起克里斯托弗在那个淋浴隔间里鲜活的笑容，他皮肤滚烫，脸颊染着红色的热潮，深色的长睫毛被热水浇得一塌糊涂，看起来却更浓密了些。年轻人炙热的双手急切地搂着他的脖子，一边吻他一边笑。

 

老天，你真是块十足的冰。

 

尼古拉斯伸出手，覆在克里斯托弗的脸颊上，感受到几年以来一直燃烧着他的热度正缓缓消散。克里斯托弗终于变得比尼古拉斯还要冷了。


End file.
